


Curious

by CleverImaginativeFluff



Series: smutty snk oneshots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Daydreaming, M/M, Mentions of crying, Semi-Public Sex, Smutt, happy birthday Erwin, its his office soooo, somewhat angsty for about .7 seconds, there is like .07 seconds of a mention of something somewhat gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverImaginativeFluff/pseuds/CleverImaginativeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erwin drank it was at social events in Sina, while entertaining possible benefactors for the corps. A glass or two of something bobbly, maybe even three if things were looking unusually good.<br/>And after expeditions he drank.  </p><p>  A little fic about Erwin reminiscing about the past and fantasising about something else after an expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Erwin !! <3
> 
> this is all done with an absolute minimal amount of editing because i started too late and want it out on the actual 14th of october.... which i totally failed with, it's now 2 hours to late.... :o so yeah, the lack in quality and broken schedule will totally teach me not to procrastinate an other time ! ...or something... maybe.....

When Erwin drank it was at social events in Sina, while entertaining possible benefactors for the corps. A glass or two of something bobbly, maybe even three if things were looking unusually good. Once or twice, he’d been convinced to down a glass of something stronger, mostly together with his soldier friends.

And after expeditions he drank. He drank. Emptied bottle after bottle. Almost everyone had their thing after an expedition. He had spent a couple of years figuring most of his friends' coping mechanisms out. Hange cried loudly and hysterically and broke a chair, sometimes some dinner plates and punched stuff and people. Erwin figured it must be cleansing to get all the frustration out of their system like that. It hadn't taken him long to find that one out. With Mike and Nanaba it had taken longer. They thought about it and talked about it together, mutually reassuring each other that they did nothing wrong, not quite believing it but wanting to so badly, and then they held each other and didn't talked about it again, ever. Moblit distracted himself by working and reading and researching, storing himself away in a lab or library until Hange needed him outside of that. Nifa disappeared for a few days in town, always came back looking worse than when she left and not with a penny to spare, but she'd start smiling not long after. That was all he knew of her coping. He however knew nothing of Levi and how he survived the aftermath of having survived.  
  
He was curious of course but not terribly bothered. He was too busy doing what he did; finding the bottom of a bottle of scotch in his office, too busy to care very much, but he was perhaps a bit curious about Levi in a more general sense. Not so much what he was doing when Erwin was getting hammered, more a sort of all-around curiosity that began in the underworld when he'd first seen him fly and since seen him fly again and again. Fly between trees and titan dummies and later, between steaming gigantic bodies, slicing necks and whatever else he could reach while holding his blades in his own unique up-side-down manner. Watching him while he worked every muscle in his body until his entire frame was quivering from exhaustion, panting and sweaty, that side of Levi had him curious.

Erwin looked at his clock, a few minutes past one in the morning, looked at his glass, hardly anything left, and chucked the last bit back, revelling in the slow, familiar burn that sat in his throat for some seconds. He remembered a rich nobel from Sina who had once taken a liking to him and offered him a nice glass of scotch that had slid down his throat as easy as apple juice. She'd gotten tipsy herself, more so than him, probably rather drunk really. And she'd taken off her clothes for him, danced around with a girlish smile while her silly giggles echoed around the room before she'd sat in his lap and pressed her lips to him. 

He thought of Levi again, wondering how he would get a lover in that mood. He probably wouldn't giggle and sway his hips from side to side as he slowly let his clothes fall to the floor, but it was still an amusing thought. A thought that made him curious. Maybe he would start with slow accidental touches that then turned more purposeful, get him alone and then kiss him like there was no tomorrow and no yesterday either. Maybe he would be as inelegant and crude about it as he was about anything else and just shove him into a chair or a wall and ask if he fancied a fuck. That was probably more likely, now that Erwin thought about it, not that he thought much about it... But Levi still had his soft sides. Maybe he would be smooth and seductive, flirting surreptitiously, letting the tension build and then... Burst.

That nobel had moaned his name quite adorably, increasingly more desperate, high pitched and so loud at the end that he had grabbed her, flipped them over and pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle her as he fucked her into the mattress. He was curious about what Levi would sound like bouncing on his cock, would he be as noisy as her ? He could hardly imagine it. He didn't seem like a very loud partner, he was always so stiff and controlled, to see him loosen up a bit would be... Exciting. Levi in any kind of sexual position was both incredibly easy to think up after all the times he'd seen him training but also surprisingly hard. Hand to hand combat, body pressed against his component, panting and writhing, one quick move and he was on top, in control and the other person was the one writhing desperately under him, at his mercy. But it was simultaneously difficult to think of Levi as anything but the picture of control and composure, his features ever impassive except for a sarcastic and condescending rise of an eyebrow every once a dumbass or blue moon. He’d never seen him looking anything but bored or pissed off.

Something that really struck Erwin's curiosity was how he would look like in the moment. His lips red and puffy from kissing and other things, parted around what ? A moan ? A gasp ? His name ? Perhaps a command or a plea ? His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, completely lost to the world, lost in what Erwin was giving him. His eyes looking at Erwin, staring straight at his own, pupils blown wide and full of lust, noses bumping together, then eyelashes fluttering over his skin before he squeezed them shut. Squeezing around him, head lolling back and back arching in pleasure as nails raked over his sweaty skin and crossed legs around his hips pulled him closer. "Erwin...!" He'd gasp or whisper, maybe he'd moan it loudly, proudly, uncaring of any accidental audiences.

 

Erwin was hard in his pants.

He poured himself another glass and emptied it immediately. Enjoyed the burn and poured another one. Fuck. He took a sip. He could feel the buzz slurring his thoughts together in his head. He felt warm and bothered by it. Loosening his bolo helped but he was still hard and hot and Levi was still swimming around his head, no longer in the back, but very much in the forefront. 

His curiosity had grown a lot, fed by lust. He was wondering where Levi was at this moment, how he was coping with the aftermath of their recent expedition. He probably shouldn't disturb him, as whatever he was doing would likely be a rather private ritual for him. But his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He willed his erection to go away, he could have easily done so by just thinking back one day and remembering the events and deaths of the expedition, he'd led, but he'd probably get alcohol poisoning if had to start from scratch with the scotch by now. Even now, when he stood up he felt the alcohol swarming around in his brain, messing with his balance. Nonetheless he managed to stagger out and find Levi's office. It was completely quiet so he might not even be in there... He probably wasn't.   
With that in mind Erwin opened the door without knocking in his intoxicated state, reasoning that the room would likely be empty, but that was a lapse of his currently impaired judgement.

 

 

The first thing he heard was a muffled, but clearly vulgar keening. Levi was gasping for breath and muffling his other noises, trying to keep quiet. He’d only opened the door a fraction, but as soon as he heard Levi he froze, sucked in a hard breath in surprise, trying to calm himself from the sudden surge of lust that flooded through his body at that revealing little noise. He was too drunk to handle this well and he knew it. A million thoughts, pictures, scenarios flew through his mind at a dizzying speed, all featuring Levi and the way he was currently panting gently for air mere metres away somewhere in his office, likely with his back turned to the door. Probably spun around in his desk chair, touching himself so intimately where Erwin often grazed his shoulder or brushed against his fingers when pointing to a specific phrase on the papers splayed out on his desk. Erwin would love to splay Levi out across that desk… put a signature on his parchment-like pale skin of darkened purple bites and kisses and fingerprints.

A soft sigh echoed through the room that was otherwise only filled with the restrained wet noises Levi’s hand on his body, possibly in his body, were creating. A needy, desperate whisper followed, breathed so quietly Erwin almost didn’t hear it; a swear; “fuck…” followed by a name, “Erwin,” his name.

Shock. Complete and utter shock overrode his mind. He slammed the door shut before giving it a second thought. Holy shit. That was somewhat overwhelming… Erwin was leaning against the wall next to the recently shut door trying to control his breathing, his trembling hands, his body, but failing to do so. He felt warm all over, was sweating and hard, his hand on the front of his pants.

The door beside him was promptly flung open not three seconds later and Levi stumbled out. Hot emotion painted across his face, more emotion than he’d ever seen before, only adding to Erwin’s shock. He’d never seen him so… not composed, so out of control. Anger and panic with undertones of embarrassment and lust was staring at Erwin, turning to surprise and awkwardness, confusion. He was still panting when he breathed out his Commander’s name a second time, this time while pulling his pants further up, looking down his own body and back at Erwin mostly just panicky now. Everything was untugged and unbuttoned, opened and revealing. He was in civilian clothes without the 3dmg straps, like Erwin, but his shirt was undone and his undershirt bunched up above his navel.

“You – what’re you – why did you – ?” Levi was desperately trying to fix his appearance, tugging on his clothes and running his fingers through his sweat slick, messy hair. He hadn’t even noticed how flustered Erwin looked, the vapour of alcohol surrounding him, the blush tainting his face, the loosened bolo, the hand on the bulge in his pants and his shallow breathing to match.

“I wanted to see you, I was- am… curious… about you.”

Levi looked at Erwin like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You…?” His hands had stilled around his belt buckle while his gaze stilled on Erwin’s bulge. Now it was his turn to look surprised. He looked up at Erwin and a second after their eyes met so did their bodies, pressed against each other, against the wall, hard and eager. They breathed harshly against the others open mouth, lips barely grazing. “You’re drunk,” Levi observed, voice strained, when he smelt it, or maybe he tasted it.

“Your eyes are red,” Erwin said more surprised than he cared to admit, only just having noticed it. Had he been crying ? Levi looked away. “You’ve been crying.”

Erwin wasn’t sure what to expect after stating that observation, perhaps a fist to the nose or a knee to the dick followed by some pretty hefty and loud denials, definitely an uncomfortable end to whatever this was. Certainly he hadn’t imagined that he’d twine his fingers tightly into his hair and pull him closer, closing the tiny gap between their lips completely. And there was no way he could have anticipated the fervour with which Levi would kiss him. Open mouthed, hungry, desperate, tongue swiping across Erwin’s, teeth scraping over his lips, nails digging into his scalp, holding him, pulling him closer, rushed and frantic.

“Wai-“ Erwin pulled away, but Levi pulled him close again, “wait,” he pushed his shoulders against the wall and looked him in the eye, “Levi.” The name was a plea; please tell him what’s going on.

A tear, maybe two, trickled from his eyes as he squeezed them shut, gathering himself to word his grief; “They’re all dead Erwin, and we’re not.”

For a split second Erwin saw them, the expedition, before his inner eye, screams and blood, from friends and enemies alike, raining down, turning green to red, and steam so thick and heavy, mixing with the iron smell of death, impairing ones senses.

Erwin let Levi’s shoulders go and they fell into each other.

“Why did we make it when they didn’t ?” Levi mumbled into his shirt.

Hesitant Erwin replied, more so as Commander of the expedition than anything else; “because I decided it,” something shook through Levi’s body, a silent sob perhaps, “you are Humanity’s Strongest, you need to survive.”

“I know.” He took a deep, shaky breath to steady himself before he leaned up to plant a more careful, tender kiss under his jaw, trying to change the topic, getting back to distracting them.

“You were doing more than crying before…”

Levi looked away for a second, no longer looking embarrassed, more slightly annoyed and a tad wistful, trying to explain; “I’m alive. I’m alive and it’s… a rush, a high, it’s so overwhelming. I’m alive and free to feel good and do what I please,” he leaned into Erwin and put his lips over his pulse, dipped his hot tongue out, onto his skin, for just a second. “I’m alive because of you, and I wanna focus on being alive.”

“So you cry and you wank ?” Erwin smirked into his hair and held him close against the wall as he made a sound of protest and thrashed against him. He probably wouldn’t have phrased it like that himself. Even light-heartedly, he was so strong. He hadn’t gotten his nickname for nothing. “Sorry, sorry,” Erwin, tried to hide his chuckle from him, but with their bodies pressed so tightly together of course he would notice the little vibrations of his chest.

“Fucking knob…” He slapped him playfully, soft.

Erwin huffed against him, leaned down and nuzzled against the side of his face, kissed his cheekbone, exhaled, tickled against his ear. “If you think so,” Levi turned his face toward Erwin’s, chasing his lips and Erwin let him catch them.

This time the kiss was more controlled, slow, lips on lips, sliding together, controlled hunger, no desperation, no angry teeth or blazing wildfire, just glowing embers and huffed breaths and gentle caresses.

One of them slipped a tongue past teeth and licked across the others lips, asking for permission, was granted it and then tongue swiped against tongue. Erwin tasted like mediocre scotch and Levi tasted like toothpaste and perhaps the salt of his tears. But they were both warm and comforting, familiar too, tasted like security. After the expedition they both needed, craved something intimate. They hadn’t realised how starved for comfort and intimacy they had both been, and so now that they got it, they were starting to clutch for it, for more of it, grasping for more of that other warm soothing body, more and more, needed it so badly. And embers grew sparks and turned to flames and Erwin grabbed Levi and hoisted him up in his arms, Levi wrapping his legs around his waist. The hunger and desperation returned, and they both felt like thirsting men that had found an oasis in the others’ arms.

Levi interrupted the kiss first, leaned his head back against the wall to catch his breath, panting and gasping under Erwin’s curious fingers As soon as he had access Erwin bowed to kiss his speeding pulse. The pleasant tickle on his skin nearly made Levi forget why he’d needed to disturb their kiss in the first time, besides the lack of oxygen to his brain, but he manage to gasp it out; “my office – ah!” Erwin bit at his nape teasingly, “inside, let’s get inside, lock the door.” He felt Erwin nod before their lips connected again and Erwin took a step away from the wall, carrying Levi on his own, completely effortlessly, and though he was loathe to admit it, Levi was impressed and so was his dick. A handful of somewhat drunkenly stumbling steps later and Levi was leaning against the locked door.

“Where ?” Erwin asked against his cheek, kissing his way to his gasping lips.

“My desk, the chair, sit in my chair.”

Erwin bumped against the desk, and staggered drunkenly to the chair the rest of the way and flopped into it. Levi chuckled lowly at the rough landing as he slid further into his lap on account of the chair being lowered so much for his own comfort and height that his Commander’s legs were tilted, his knees raised above his ass.

Not wasting any time, letting his near desperate eagerness take over, Levi grinded against Erwin’s crotch, his hands fumbling blindly with the buttons of his shirt, their lips attached, while Erwin had easily snuck his hands up under Levi’s loose undershirt, sliding his fingers across hot skin, lifting the clothes higher and higher up his torso. Just as soon as Levi pulled Erwin’s opened shirt out of his pants, Erwin pulled Levi’s shirts off, over his head.

A shiver ran through his body, as his hot skin, still sweaty from his solo activities, got in touch with the cool air, but large warm hands were soon enough chasing the chill away. Levi leaned into the touch, eyes half closed, concentrating on the pleasurable closeness of Erwin, bit his lip in restraint when he felt kisses slowly falling down his neck, down his chest, a hot tongue on his nipple,  he _wasn’t_ moaning. A hand casually grazed his other nipple briefly on a downward descend, stopping at his pants, pulling at the button till it unhinged, Levi _didn’t_ moan, he pulled Erwin’s open shirt down his shoulders, leaving his hard and scarred chest exposed. While Erwin struggled for a moment with freeing his arms from the now restricting fabric, Levi leaned in to explore the skin he had uncovered, hands smoothing up and down his torso, lips skimmed across collarbones, teeth brushing the skin just below, sucking in a sweet little bruise.

As soon as Erwin had freed his arms, they were back around Levi, embracing him, a hand playing with the fuzz of his undercut, another at the hem of his pants above his ass. The feel of hot, bare skin under his fingers and the little jerks and shivers they elicited was blissful to Erwin, but even so he was growing impatient. Despite his ministrations and all of Levi’s obvious reactions to them he wanted more, he wanted noise and new expressions on his face, something he couldn’t daydream his way to. He wanted the man in his arms writhing and panting from pleasure. He wanted his controlled and collected Captain to lose face and fall apart with him, for him, because of him. So when Levi managed to open his pants and snake his fingers down under the fabric, around his cock while he breathed shamelessly in his ear; “I want you now. I want you to fuck me, don’t wanna wait anymore, fuck me Erwin…” He lifted him up unto the desk besides them, provoking a small noise of surprise that he was positive he was supposed to pretend to overhear, and lifted his legs one at a time yanking his boots off in one swift and rough motion.

He proceeded to lean in and kiss Levi hard, dizzyingly, as he pulled at his pants. Levi tried to keep quiet, but he couldn’t bite his tongue when it was intermingled with Erwin’s, when he was continuously manhandled, lifted off the table, so Erwin could pull his pants and underwear down, he finally let out a groan, let it be absorb by Erwin’s lips. Finally having prompted some noise from him only spurred Erwin on, he wanted more now, needed more, needed to hear him moaning, begging, if he could manage it.

Pulling the fabric completely of Levi’s body, Erwin immediately kneeled before him where he sat on the desk, hiked his thighs over his shoulders and looked up at a somewhat surprised, but very pleased and aroused Levi as he grabbed his cock and licked along the underside of it. And before he could think to stop it a moan had passed through Levi’s parted lips and immediately a hand flew up to cover his treacherous mouth. Erwin smirked at his reaction and mouthed along the length of him, ending with a kiss at the tip, licked his way back down to the hilt and repeated until Levi was leaking and panting and gasping so loud his hand couldn’t suppress all the noises.

Before he took his cock in his mouth Erwin reached up to Levi’s hand, the one failing to stifle all his lovely little sounds, and pulled it down to his hair, attaining eye contact. Levi looked positively edible. His chest heaving and his cheeks flushed, an almost dopey expression on his face mixing with arousal. Erwin felt the heat in his gut reignite, he wondered how loud he could make him moan, before he leaned in and engulfed Levi.

He moaned, bit his lip and tightened his grip in his hair; “shit…!”

Pleased with himself, Erwin hummed against Levi’s twitching cock, bobbing his head up and down, swiftly turning Levi into a keening mess and pulling his own pants slightly farther down his legs, freeing his erection completely and loosely jerking himself with his left hand. He reached his right up to caress Levi’s balls, got distracted for a moment by the sweet moan he let out, but he’d felt something, further down, between his legs, and brushed his fingers over slick skin. Lube. Must’ve been from before he’d interrupted Levi. Wasting no time Erwin lifted his shoulder an inch to get better access and rubbed a finger across the wet twitching hole while sucking on his cock. Another much louder moan left Levi heaving for breath through lovely gasps. Unable to resist Erwin pushed a finger in, the wasn’t any resistance, just an enticing noise from above and a small contraction around his finger.

“Fuck, Erwin, more,” Levi huffed when he entered him to the knuckle, and Erwin happily obliged, adding another finger, again making Levi twitch around him.

“The lube ?” He asked, pulling away from his aching hard dick and surprised at how gruff his own voice sounded, yet it almost trembled.

“First drawer,” Levi sounded so needy, so breathy and wanton. Erwin licked his lips.

He quickly grabbed the lube from the drawer Levi had nodded towards, retracted his fingers to open it and pour some more over them, not sparing much time to enjoy the little embarrassing whimper Levi hadn’t been able to choke back at the loss of his fingers, before they were back in his ass.

Mere seconds later a third finger joined the other two and Erwin made a come hither movement with them all that send a tremor through Levi’s body, making him fall back against the cool surface of the wooden desk with a groan. He repeated the motion and Levi’s back arched of the table and he convulsed around his hand.

“Erwin -!” He interrupted himself on another whine, as Erwin continued the motion, “fuck, Erwin, I’m –ah!- stop !” grabbing his wrist and stilling the motion Erwin took the hint with a smirk and stopped to let Levi get up on his elbows. Retracting his fingers and wiping them on his pants, Erwin got up from the floor and leaned over Levi, kissing him deeply, passionately, intimately. They both sighed into the kiss as Erwin rubbed his cock against the joint of Levi’s thigh while Levi wrapped his legs around his waist. Almost mindlessly, he grinded back against Erwin, clearly close to coming. The little breathy, high pitched noises he was making was driving Erwin mad, and the way he smelled of sex and sweat, the way he felt under his fingers like he was burning up and how he looked up at Erwin. His hair mushed and messy, wiped back from his sweaty forehead, his mouth hanging open gasping for breath and his cheeks glowing red and eyes half-lidded, it was winding him up. He looked beautiful, Erwin thought.

“Please,” he huffed against Erwin’s lips, “I can’t wait anymore, please, please fuck me, shit, I need you so badly, ah-I want you, please, I wanna feel your cock, please, oh, fuck…” Not only his words but the way his voice sounded, so broken and desperate, dripping with sex and need, Erwin felt a surge of heat go through his body, going straight to his cock. He took Levi in his arms and with him sat back in the chair. He remembered Levi requesting they fuck like that when they’d just entered the room, probably so he could remain in control, true to his presumable power-bottom-nature, but something appealed to Erwin about that position now too. Watching him desperately fuck himself on his cock sounded pretty good too. Obviously he wasn’t gonna last as long as Erwin, not in that pose or any other, but Erwin figured he would cross that bridge once Levi collapsed against him and get off somehow.

Levi looked a bit bewildered for a moment at the change of position, but quickly reached down behind him when Erwin started kissing and nibbling along his neck. He grabbed his neglected cock, and gasped when he felt the size of him, even for his large stature, he was rather big, with increasing eagerness and almost trembling hands Levi situated himself at the head of Erwin’s cock and slowly started his descend.

Erwin could feel him holding his breath as the head of his cock slowly breached his entrance and he reached up to brush a thumb across his lips, finding them tugged between his teeth. He kissed his chin soothingly and ran his fingers, feather-light, up and down his sides, almost tickling him, until he was completely seated on his cock, panting heavily and dripping hard with both his arms around Erwin’s neck, anchoring himself to him.

“Okay ?” Erwin mumbled against his jaw, trying to restrain himself from mindlessly bucking up in that mouth-watering tight heat. Levi was such a snug fit around him, his as twitching deliciously as he was adjusting.

He nodded with his eyes tightly shut, “nm-hm,” and started moving slowly, just gyrating his hips a little, grinding, lifting his ass slightly before sitting back down before he started bouncing in his lap in earnest. His breath was quickly coming out harsher and more shallow and Erwin tenderly mouthed along the crook of his neck, kissing and biting gently, perhaps leaving a few hickeys behind, while Levi was going faster and faster.

The warmth in Erwin’s abdomen was gradually coiling, making him buck his hips against his ass increasingly forcefully, while he guided him lightly with his hands on his thighs and hips, occasionally feeling the tightening of muscles in his lower belly.

After a particularly flashy moan, Levi leaned back, supporting his weight on Erwin’s knees while his rhythm slowly grew sloppy and his little whines and whimpers grew louder. This granted Erwin a wonderful view of his nearly shaking body, and he reached up a hand to cup Levi’s face, brushed his thumb over his cheekbone to get his attention and Levi’s eyes fluttered open again and locked with Erwin’s. Erwin’s other hand was on his stomach feeling his muscles trembling. He knew he was hanging of the edge, so close to orgasm that he’d probably only have to look at his dick for him to come, but instead he kept that intense eye contact and told him; “you look so pretty bouncing on my cock like this, won’t you come for me ?”

His eyes fluttered but didn’t close and Erwin felt his ass tighten around him like a vice and before his muscles spasmed and convulsed around him like his abs under his hand, and Levi let out a broken choked cry, his mouth hanging slack open and his eyebrows scrunched together in pleasure over his half-lidded eyes. But he kept the eye contact, kept looking at Erwin as his orgasm flooded his body and he made a mess of his taut stomach, losing all sense of rhythm, until Erwin leaned in and captured his lips, then he closed his eyes and moaned against him, fucking himself through his high.

Just as Levi was starting to slow to a halt, Erwin stood up, staying buried to the hilt inside Levi, and lied him back on his desk, splayed him across it like so many of their official work documents and hinged his legs over his arms before fucking into him with all his strength. Levi had first gasped in surprise but was since moaning, whimpering, almost sobbing from the oversensitivity.

“Please, please, please, Erwin, please…” He begged, but neither of them knew if he wanted more or less. But his dick was hard against his stomach again.

It didn’t take long for Erwin, who grabbed Levi’s cock when he felt he was close and started jerking him off. With a last few grunts and a moan, Erwin felt the boiling heat that had collected and spread through his body, finally release into Levi’s ass. And Levi too cried out, louder than before and writhed in his embrace. Erwin kissed his open mouth sloppily and fucked him through his orgasm until Levi was begging again, though this time it was clearly because it was all too much for him and Erwin pulled. They both sighed at the loss of heat but stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for a minute before pulling apart.

Erwin got dress relatively fast, whereas Levi didn’t get off the desk. Erwin handed him his two shirts and he used the undershirt to wipe the come off his stomach and was about to start on what of Erwin’s was leaking from his ass, but Erwin took pity on his laboured movements and did it for him, helped him get dressed and lifted him up into his arms. Weak and exhausted as he was Levi didn’t much object, only huffed indignantly and slapped his arms so weakly it felt more like  pat.

Amused with his dazed and adorable colleague, Erwin nuzzled against the top of his head as he completely relaxed against him. Outside of the office, Erwin had sobered up considerably and thought that they might as well spent the night together since everyone would be sleeping by now; it must be somewhere around three in the morning, and asked Levi; “yours or mine ?” but got no reply. He changed his hold on Levi a bit and heard him mumble nonsense and sigh tiredly. Erwin smiled fondly, he must be asleep, and decided to go to his own room.

 

Just as he was trying to manoeuvre Levi around in his arms so he could unlock and open his door he heard footsteps down the hall and looked up to see Mike walking towards them. Shit. There was no way they could avoid him and he couldn’t not spot the passed out Levi in his arms. He would smell the sex on them. Dammit.

“Heeey Mike…” Erwin mumbled and felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks.

Mike pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, looking the two over, “hi there,” he said and Erwin could practically hear the surprised smirk he was hiding under that stupid moustache.

“So how was Nanaba ?” Erwin asked as it occurred to him why Mike was coming from the direction of the women’s ward at 3 in the morning. Mike nodded appraisingly, hesitating for a moment.

“Good, good,” he mumbled, “but probably not as good as him,” he nodded towards Levi.

“Oh, he just had to much scotch, can’t have humanity’s cleanliest choking on his own vomit, so I’m keeping an eye on him for tonight,” Erwin knew it was a terrible lie but he didn’t know if he was really allowed to tell the truth either.

Mike looked thoroughly entertained as he opened the door to his own quarters, ”huh,” he huffed, “I always was curious about the two of you…”

After Erwin finally closed the door behind them and set Levi down in his bed he got a small slap to his arm, “I heard that,” Levi mumbled and turned over.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated !!!  
> constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
